


3 Demons

by reginliefvalkyrie



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginliefvalkyrie/pseuds/reginliefvalkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 shorts that end with the last stand of Nobunaga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are 3 stories I took from my '26 Demons' story off another site. Nobunaga, Ranmaru, and Mitsuhide is the only 3 sum I ship. Though if pressed, I have to go with Nobunaga/Ranmaru.

She sat on the edge of the porch staring out at nothing. Her hands clasped in her lap. Her eyes were puffy and red. She had been crying, which had become a common sight since the death of Lord Nagamasa.

Ranmaru hated running into her. Usually she was full of joy and cheer, but ever since she came back under Nobunaga's protection, she was just depressing. She ruined the mood in every room.

Lady Ouchy was heartbroken.

Ranmaru had always been indifferent to Oichi, she was his lord's sister and that's all she was, but it was still sad to see her.

Ranmaru had never been one to question Lord Nobunaga's decision. He was Nobunaga.

However...

The attack against the Asakura clan which led to attacking the Azai clan was the first decision Ranmaru hesitated over.

The Azai clan was led by Nagamasa, husband of Oichi, the younger sister of Nobunaga.

Everyone knew of their sickening, lovey-dovy, marriage. The few times Ranmaru had seen them, he always felt like gagging.  
What bothered him the most was, despite knowing the link between the Azai clan and the Asakura clan, Nobunaga attacked Asakura anyway.

It was a fifty-fifty chance that Nagamasa would either side with Nobunaga, his brother-in-law, or the Asakura who pulled them up in their dire need. It was a hard decision. Ranmaru would have picked Nobunaga, but he couldn't really blame Nagamasa for siding with Asakura who they owed an honor debit to.

Still...

It made Ranmaru sad to think Nobunaga had so easily decided to kill his little sister's husband. Though the two weren't really close, Nobunaga was still kind to her, like an older brother should be. Nicer than Ranmaru's anyway.

Swallowing slightly, Ranmaru walked up beside Oichi. "Evening, my lady."

"Evening, Ranmaru." Oichi hadn't bothered to look at him.

"Would you like some tea? I was about to make some for Lord Nobunaga."

She shook her head slightly.

"Would you like something to eat?"

Again, she shook her head.

Ranmaru studied her. "Well, if you need something, I'd be more than happy to get if for you."

Finally, she turned her sad eyes to him. "Thank you." She stood up. "You're a kind young man, Ranmaru." Oichi placed a hand on his elbow.

"Lady Oichi?"

"I just pray that you never have to know the feelings that I felt when the two people you love most in the world turn on each other. Having to be stuck in the middle. Demands to where your loyalties lie." She smiled sadly giving his elbow a gentle squeeze before walking away.

Ranmaru bit his lower lip. That...that would never happen to him. Sure, Lord Nobunaga and Lord Mitsuhide got into arguments, some more heated than others, but Ranmaru easily settled them by soothing ruffled feathers, loving caresses, and shy kisses. And even though the lords spent time with women, nights with women, they always came back to each other.

Lord Nobunaga would never turn on Lord Mitsuhide, he was a loyal vassal and an amazing samurai. Lord Mitsuhide would never turn on Lord Nobunaga, he believed in Nobunaga's ideals, he walked away from his past life to join Nobunaga's. Ranmaru would never turn on them because he loved both of them more than anyone, anything, to not have both of them would just be devastating. Neither lord would turn on Ranmaru because, as they told him on several occasions, he was their treasure.

What happened to Lady Oichi, the battle between Lord Nagamasa and Lord Nobunaga, would never happen to Ranmaru.

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

The fire started to grow large behind him, but Ranmaru didn't notice, all he could focus on was Mitsuhide Akechi, standing before him, sword at his side.

"Why?" Ranmaru forced his voice to be steady. "Why, Lord Mitsuhide? I thought, I thought we were in this together, that we would stand by Lord Nobunaga's side and see his dreams turn into reality."

"I can't sit quietly any more. He has lost sight of what we are truly trying to accomplish. There is no justice to be found on his path. He must be eliminated."

"I thought we were happy together, the three of us." It had only been a few days ago that they were in each other’s company, laughing and drinking. Was Mitsuhide planning this even then? Was each touch, caress, and kiss a lie?

"Ranmaru." Mitsuhide spoke in a soothing voice. "We don't have to do this. I don't want to hurt you. You're important to me."

"How could you do this to Lord Nobunaga?!" He hated himself for allowing tears to blur his vision. "How could you do this to me?!"

Mitsuhide held out a hand. "Come to me, Ranmaru. We can unite Japan and make it the way it should be, not ruled by tyranny, but by righteous laws. Come to me, Ranmaru."

Ranmaru tightened his grip on his sword and willed his hands to stop shaking. "If you wish to kill Lord Nobunaga, you have to go through me first!"

Mitsuhide sighed sadly. Deep down, he knew this was how it would be. "Very well." He unsheathed his katana. "I don't plan on holding back. Even if it's you."


	3. Chapter 3

Damn Mitsuhide. He had defeated Ranmaru and refused to finish him off with his own hands. He was going to let him bleed out. A bit of it enraged Ranmaru, as if delivering the final blow was unimportant, as if he was just another no named soldier on the field of battle.

As long as Ranmaru didn't get back up, why did it matter?

The joke was on Mitsuhide. Ranmaru had managed, by sheer willpower, to get up and walk.

He felt his entire body protest as he made his way, slowly, to the courtyard. He knew that's where Lord Nobunaga and Mitsuhide would meet.

Despite everything he believed in, he knew Nobunaga wouldn't win.

This was the end.

This was the end of everything.

The fire licked at his flesh and he could feel burns appearing atop his gashes. He slipped in his own blood, but managed to catch himself. It shot pain through his whole body. He ignored all the pain and willed himself to move onward.

It didn't matter. He had to find Lord Nobunaga. 

He wanted to see Nobunaga. He wanted to see him one last time and if he was to die here, he wanted to die beside his lord.

As if by some miracle, Ranmaru was able to make his way to the courtyard where he saw Nobunaga standing, alone, uninjured. Losing the duel between himself and Mitsuhide was injury enough.

A smile came to Ranmaru's lips. "My lord." He called out the best he could.

Nobunaga turned and had honest surprise on his face when he saw who had spoken. "Ran?" He had thought the teen dead.

He went to him just as Ranmaru's body finally gave out and only Nobunaga's arms kept him from falling.

"I can't believe...Mitsuhide betrayed you."

"It was inevitable, I suppose." Nobunaga guided Ranmaru to sit on the ground, leaning against his chest.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough to stop him."

"Neither was I." Nobunaga pushed stands of hair from Ranmaru's sweaty and bloody face.

It was wrong to think that at this moment, Ranmaru looked the most beautiful Nobunaga had ever seen him.

Nobunaga could have easily carried Ranmaru out of here, but Ran would not make it and Nobunaga had decided to stay and die in his castle. His pride and honor demanded it.

Ranmaru mustered up the remaining strength he had and wrapped his arms around Nobunaga's neck. He used this as leverage to pull himself up so he could hug him this final time. "I love you, Nobunaga." Ranmaru didn't expect to hear it back. That wasn't his Nobunaga, but he knew the feeling was mutual.

Nobunaga kissed his bloody lips and caressed his cheek as he watched Ran's chest fall and never rise again.

Nobunaga tightened his hold on his most loyal vassal. His most prized treasure. "Thank you, for everything."


End file.
